Naruto The Chosen One
by kurai kishi
Summary: Without taste the peace,Naruto one again went into the war.By his side,there are his new friend that are waiting for him.He will face hies strongest enemy again but this this time his amount of enemy grow,when he almost went into despair,his love show the way so that he can follow but will he follow or will he fall to his own darkness? pairing:harem,Hinata(main) OP/Naruto


Hey guys.This is my first fanfic.I'm still learning so please show me if I was wrong.Hope you guys enjoy the story.Oh,almost forgot.Please support me.:D

I'm not own Naruto,Dragon Ball Super,Bleach and many other

Naruto The Chosen One

"Human Talking"

 _'Human Thinking/technique'_

 **"Bijuu/Monster Talking"**

 _ **'Bijuu/Monster Thinking'**_

 **PROLOGUE**

Naruto glared at his most powerful enemy,Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.Mother of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki aka Rikudo Sennin,The first eater of Shinju and Mother Of All Chakra.After fighting Madara,Kaguya came out from Madara's body and saw Naruto and Sasuke's chakra that same as Ashura and Indra

Naruto and Sasuke was fighting almost 2 days without eat or sleep.They were nothing but tried so they decided to make the last move by sealing her away,the went at her with light speed.But Kaguya noticed that and flow up to attack them but Sakura jumped and knocked her head down.Without wasting time,the duo grabbed Kaguya's shoulder.

 _"Senpo:Chibaku Tensei"_ they shouted the last word to Kaguya

Kaguya screamed in pain.Her body could not move the way that she wanted.The land of gravity demension slowly cracked and pulled up in the middle air and went to Kaguya's body then combined with her to create a new moon.The bijuu that trapped inside Kaguya had been escaped and glowed at the demension.

Naruto saw Kuro Zetsu then quickly jumped and grabbed him,Zetsu talked to him about something that made naruto glared at him

 **"You cant win this Naruto,you are one of shinobi that I create along with this shinobi world,you are only the person that needed to release my mother.You are only doll to play with"** Kuro Zetsu yelled at him that cause Naruto's eyes hardened.

"The brats that cant spill up with their mother,does not deserve to say that damn thing!I know that you are the shadow that want to take over the world.You manipulate Indra to hate his own brother,you make Uchiha clan hate Senju,you change Uchiha Tablet to make Madara believe that _Mugen Tsukiyomi_ is the real peace,you even make Nagato to create an organization that name Akatsuki.Now it time for you to join you mother!"Naruto shouted and thew Zetsu to the moon-like stone.

" **No!You will pay for this Uzumaki Naruto!You hear me,you will pay!"** Zetsu shouted to Naruto to give his last warning

It finally over for the evil goddess or is it.

 **Meanwhile at Shinobi No Sekai(Shinobi World)**

Hagomoro nodded to the all kage even the spirit one like him.

"Now they are done fighting Okaa sama,we need to get Naruto and the other to this world.Are you ready guys?"Hagoromo asked them and the started to make the hand seal.

"Hai"

"Ikke"

"Lets do this"

"Aye"

 _" Kuchiyose No Jutsu"_ all of them shouted and channaled their chakra that almost at their limit.There was smoke that created by their jutsu.Naruto and the gang blinked a couple of time before they realize that they one again in the Shinobi No Sekai.

The kage welcomed them but at the same time Hagoromo really wanted to talk to Naruto,his face showed that he really worried about something that no one know.

"I hate to intrude your welcome home sence but I have a bad news to say to you Naruto"Hagoromo said that made Naruto face started to worry and also took everyone attention.They all focused on Hagoromo face while he closed his eyes and thought about the bad news.

He slowly opened his eyes and put his serious face on.

"Naruto,I need your help.The other world is in danger.If you not help,the innocent people will die,the world will be destroy by the group of evil people that aim to take over the world.If they take over of that world,they will find a new world to conquer it again.The cycle will not end unless a person that have the power to change the world.That person is you Uzumaki Naruto"he said to them.Naruto started to think about the topic that said by Hagoromo.

The Shinobi disagree about that.But Naruto told them to quiet for a second.Finally he chose to take the job and told them that he would be fine so no need to worry.

"Naruto before you go,I have something to give you"Minato said with a smile on his face

"What is it Tou san?""Here what it"Minato touched his son forehead by his own.They glowed in high blightness and in one second it stop glowed.

"What was that?"

"That the _Hiraishin No Jutsu_ and other jutsu.That is my give to you,isnt today is your birthday,son.I'm sorry that Kushina and I are not there for you.I'm so sorry"Minato fatherly smile and tear on his eyes to his son

Naruto stared at his father with warm tear on his face and quickly hugged him in his arm."Yes,it is Tou san.Thanks to you and Kaa san,I'm here right.Thanks to you guys that I was born in this world.You guys save me by sacrifice your live to keep me breathe till now.I love you dad"Naruto was sobbing while hugging his father

"To let you know that we are very proud to be your parents,Naruto"

"Yes,yes I know Tou san.I'm very proud to be son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina with is you and Kaa san,you guys are my best presents that Kami sama give to me"

The Hokages stand in the line to give gift to Naruto.They touched Naruto forehead like Minato but with their hands

"I give you my Mokuton.Use it wisely"

"Here my full control to suiton jutsu"

"Naruto this is all of my jutsu in any element"

"Naruto,I dont have any gift for you but thanks to be here in Konoha even your nickname for me is quite annoying to me but it ok.We Hokage have discuss to make you the Rokudaime Hokage.You deserve that"

Naruto grinned at them and nodded."Thanks Baa chan,I always want the title of Hokage"

Naruto's friends came at him and said

"Naruto,take care and dont do something stupid my brother"

"I dont have gift but thanks to be my rival"

"Yosh Naruto kun,your fire of youthness is grow even stronger"

"Naruto,hey dont be sad,haha well thanks for everything"

"Troublesome,well I hope you will be ok out there"

"Naruto,if you are done traveling,tell me your story about food that you found in your journy ok?"

"N-Naruto kun I j-just want t-to tell you t-that I LOVE YOU!"

Naruto stared at Hinata with smile and said."I Love You too Hinata"

Hinata blushed and almost fainted but been catched by Naruto (Aww so sweet)

Naruto went to Kakashi place and the hugged him because he is his second sensei that he has.Then Naruto talked to Sasuke,his brother of all but blood

"Sasuke,take care of this world and become Hokage for me ok?"

"Wakatta Naruto.Take care of yourself"

Sakura also there and with a smile she said."Dont be too stupid Naruto and take care"

"Naruto,my time is up.We need to go but also you need to take someone with you,then who will you take?Hagoromo told him and give him some time to think

"Hinata,I choose Hinata to come with me"

"Ok but hurry up Naruto"

Naruto rushly went near Hinata and saw that she still had blush on her cute face.Naruto agree that she had a cute face.

"Hinata,Oji san told me that I can take someone with me so I choose you"

And again she fainted so Naruto had to bride-carry her to Hagoromo who had prepared the portal to the other world.He turn around and said his last word before he went into the portal

"Goodbye Family,Dont Ever Let This Peace Go From Your Hands And Dont Ever Create Another War,Dattebayo!"

I hope you like the prologue.Please give me your opinion about the story.I'm sorry if my grammer is not so good.Please give you support

Written by Kurai Kishi


End file.
